The Pyjama Top
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: When Sonny accidently wears a Mackenzie Falls pyjama top to Condor Studios one day, what will this mean between her and Chad? Channy.


**I know I am the biggest moron for not updating. My mum banned me from my laptop because I accidently dropped it. Is that my fault?**

**Anyway, I am writing this not knowing what it's going to be about. Seriously. So wish me luck. And I am aslo watching 'Nigella Lawson', the cooking show.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I own nothing - and I mean nothing - of this story. Well, except for the words and all.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV<p>

Walking into Condor Studios today, I am feeling totally and completely lazy. I stayed up all night watching tv and pigging out with mint choclate chip ice cream. My favourite.

So now, walking towards my dressing room, is when I realise that I am still wearing my pyjama top. A Mackenzie Falls pajama top, as a matter of fact. If anyone see's me now, I am doomed. More specifically, if Chad see's me know, I am doomed.

I ran towards my dressing room, but it was too late.

If Chad saw me, I was dead. He would never let me live this down. I ran as fast as possible to my dressing room, but it was too late. On the way, I bumped straight into a very tall figure. The strong hands flew out to catch me as I stumbled and I looked up, right into the eyes of, of course, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Watch it, Munroe!" Exclaimed Chad as he let go of me, freeing me from the warmth of his body. I crossed my arms to try and hide the pyjama top.

"Sorry Chad" I mumbled, starting to walk away, trying to get out of his presence before he noticed, but one of his arms reached out and grabbed me around the waist.

"What, not even a 'thank you'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Thank you, Chad, now can you please let go of me?" I asked, motioning towards his arm snaked around my waist. He pulled his arm back leaving me wanting him more than ever. I shook the thought out of my head, and continued to walk away. I thought I was free when I heard someone walking next to me.

"Chad, what are you doing following me?" I asked, fear seeping into my voice. He could **not** see the pyjama top.

"Just wondering where you're going and why you are wearing such a weird outfit. You're not one to wear a plain top and jeans. You usually wear matching, bright colours and cute outfits" He said, keeping up with my quick pace.

"I decided to be different today" I replied. I was only one corridor away from my dressing room that I share with Tawni.

"But it's such a deep colour, that blue, almost grey. Wait, that colour is very similar to Mackenzie Falls…Oh my gosh!" I froze. He figured it out. "You're wearing a Mackenzie Falls pyjama top!" And at that moment, Chad burst out laughing. I took this as an opportunity to run the last few steps to my dressing room, get inside and lock the door. I ran straight towards my wardrobe in the corner of my room, behind my dressing curtain, ignoring Tawni who was sitting at her vanity. I picked out one of the outfits I keep for days like today - when mistakes happen - and changed into it.

I checked myself over in the mirror before opening my curtain, seeing Tawni who was still seated at her vanity.

"Hey, Tawni" I said happily.

"Can't talk, " She said "Applying mascara"

I rolled my eyes and flopped down onto my chair at my vanity, trying to push out all thoughts of: Chad, Mackenzie Falls, Pajama's and T-shirts.

I reached for my comb and started to run it through my messy hair. Damn, I wish I hadnt stayed up all night.

c.h.a.n.n.y.c.h.a.n.n.y.c.h.a.n.n.y.c.h.a.n.n.y.c.h.a.n.n.y

After rehearsals, I skipped into my dressing room, happy that I had avoided Chad all day. Well, besides in the morning when he saw me in the Mackenzie Falls pyjama shirt. Just as I was thinking about how lucky I was without seeing Chad all day, the devil himslef walks into my dressing room. And what a cute devil he was...Wait, what am I thinking?

"Knock, knock, 'Mackenzie Falls Number 1 Fan'" Chad smirked as he walked into my dressing room. Anger bubbled up inside me, but I tried to play it cool.

"I dont know what you're talking about, Chad" I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. He then dissapeared behind my dressing curtain and come out holding a dark blue piece of clothing. I lunged for it, but he pulled it away from my grasp.

"Nope, you're not getting this from me until you admit that you love Mackenzie Falls" He said simply, holding the shirt high above his head. Way too high for me to reach, him being tall and all.

"I'm never going to admit that, now give it back!" I yelled, jumping for the shirt but missing, and instead, my hand collided with the side of Chad's head.

"Ow!" Chad shrieked, instantly letting go of the shirt to craddle his injured head. I instantly snatched my hand out, snagging the pyjama shirt off the floor, and ran out the door.

"Get back here, Munroe!" I heard him yell, not far behind me. How am I supposed to outrun somebody as fast as Chad?

I sprinted for the exit, but Chad was faster. I felt his strog arms capture me around the waist. He moved his tight grip to my arms and pulled them behind my back. He took the shirt from my right hand and held both of my hands in one of his. I struggled but his grip never faltered. Man, he was strong.

"Sonny, admit it. You love Mackenzie Falls" He whispered in my ear.

"I will never admit it because it is not true!" I argued, still trying to pull my hands free from his impossible hold.

"Admit it or..." Chad trailed off, mid sentance.

"Or what?" I asked, feeling more confident.

"Or..Or I'll kiss you" He said. I froze. He cant know I like him, can he?

"Oh, my god. Do you really think I will believe that?" I asked, trying to sound confident, but feeling my stomach drop.

At that instant, he spun me around and captured my lips with his. It was a slow kiss before I felt him pull away the tiniest bit.

"Admit it" He whispered against my lips.

"Never" I said, leaning in to kiss him again. While he was distracted with my lips, I leaned over and ripped the shirt from his grasp, pulling out of his embrace, and running for my dear life.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad growl. But I wasnt scared. Because when I felt his lips touch mine, I could feel the instant connectiong, feel the emotion flowing through. And I like it. Alot. And I hope he did too. He probably did because the next thing I knew, he had run up to me and captured my lips once again, forgetting about the stupid pyjama top.

Sometimes the weirdest things can bring people together.

* * *

><p><strong>Absolute crap, or was it bearable?<strong>

**I want to know, so review and you'll be my Channy.**

**The thing I love**

**Love always,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


End file.
